Pulse
by YamatoLover18
Summary: This is a story I made up on a rainy day. If you don't like it, don't read it! Please enjoy! I'm unsure of the coupling right now sorry. And I will fix the paragraph later!


Pulse Prologue

_~Flashback~_

"_Yamato! Why aren't you using your wood jutsu on Naruto?" Sakura yelled punching Kabuto in the stomach. Yamato looked back and groaned. 'That's right. Naruto just hit his 8__th__ tail. I still have to fight off Sasuke, but I can't shake him off. He also has my wood jutsu's blocked, so that doesn't help,' Yamato thought throwing Sasuke across the river. Kakashi ran towards him and yelled, "Go Yamato! I'll handle Sasuke!" Yamato ran towards Naruto still feeling his wood being blocked by the Chidori's after-effects. When he finally reached Naruto, he used one of his water jutsu's to hold him. Sakura and Sai looked at him with confusion. "Captain Yamato!" Sakura yelled running to him. Suddenly, one of Naruto's tails came straight for Sakura. Yamato jumped in front of her in an instant and flew over the trees, into the deep forest. "Captain Yamato!" She screamed tears falling from her eyes. Sakura fell on her knees as she cried into her lap. "Y-Yamato," She whispered to herself. The eight-tailed Naruto saw this and started to transform back. "What happened?" Sai asked staring at the half-transformed Naruto. "Naruto's transforming back into his regular self," Kakashi replied as Kabuto and Sasuke retreated back to Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura just wept as a blood-soaked Yamato came staggering on his feet. Kakashi ran towards and helped him with his balance. With every step they took, blood squirted from Yamato. Sai looked scared as they saw every cut, broken bone, bruise, and burn on Yamato. Sakura finally looked up and saw her senpai. More tears developed as she ran towards Yamato. "I'm so sorry Captain. If I didn't run to help you, none of this would've happened," She cried falling to her knees once again. "Sakura." He looked at her as she picked up her face. "I don't care if I got hurt. All I'm worried about are my students and my peer, Kakashi," He said smiling at her. Sakura blushed for some reason making her feel embarrassed. Suddenly, Yamato fell to the ground, face down. Kakashi bent down and shook Yamato, saying full of worry, "Yamato? Yamato, wake up!" Naruto walked over to them, back in his human form, and saw Yamato. "Sakura, is he ok?" Naruto asked holding her shoulder. In an instant, Sakura slapped Naruto's hand off of her and replied yelling, "NO HE ISN'T! DOES HE LOOK ALRIGHT?" Naruto backed up quickly and stood by Sai who was checking Yamato's pulse. "His heartbeat is faint, but if we get him to the hospital in time, we can save him," Sai said plainly like always. Kakashi put Yamato over his shoulder and commanded, "We must get back to Konoha before he dies. Let's go. I don't want to take any chances." All of them nodded as they set off for Konoha. As they passed by their 500__th__ branch, Naruto turned to see Sakura crying once again. He looked at Sai who just shrugged. "Hey Sakura, I'm sorry that Captain Yamato got hurt. Are you okay, emotionally?" Naruto asked with a super serious look which was not normal for him. Sakura turned to him as they went up a high branch. She smiled and replied, "I'm doing better than half an hour ago if that's what you're asking. Naruto, to see your sensei protect you by risking his own life is a very sad matter. Especially when he comes back coated in blood and injuries. You would feel the same if Jiraiya protected you, but the hurt would've been worse because he was your god-father. Ok, let me see something. Did you cry once you heard Jiraiya died?" Naruto turned his head as he remembered Tsunade's news. Quickly he got out of the flashback and nodded. "See, it hurts. Yamato to me is like he's my older brother because he always has my back," Sakura explained looking at the fainted Yamato. Sai observed as they spoke out their feelings, taking notes on their expressions. Sakura let her tears fall as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes watered, but he didn't cry. Sai remembered that Naruto said he was too 'grown up' to cry. "Are you two alright? You've been crying for quite a while," Sai asked looking at both of them rubbing their eyes. "It's not something you can understand Sai. Naruto's lost someone really close to him and I might. You've lost your brother, but you don't grieve. That's why you can't understand this. They come from the heart, and the heart holds all emotions," Sakura explained smiling at Sai. "And that's a fake smile again, isn't it Sakura?" Sai asked faking a smile right back. Sakura growled and turned back to Naruto. They started talking again until they reached Konoha. Kakashi jumped down off the last branch waiting for the others to catch up. "Alright, here's how it's going to go. I'm going to take Yamato to the hospital by myself and you guys go file your report to give to Lady Tsunade. Alright, let's split," Kakashi commanded jumping away from the three ninjas. Sakura turned to Naruto who was counting the money in his pocket to see how much ramen he could buy. When she turned to Sai, he was drawing in his sketchpad again, being silent as usual. Sakura sighed as she ran to get the reporting papers. Sai followed to help fill them out because it was going to probably be a lot of work. As Sakura and Sai were walking to the Hokage's office, they saw Gaara conversing with Kankuro. Sakura ran towards them and asked, "Gaara, Kankuro, how are you guys doing?" Both of them turned to see Sakura with a smile and Sai drawing. "Hey Sakura we're not doing anything. What about you two?" Kankuro replied with another question. "We have to file a report, but it's nice to see you guys," Sakura replied in a dull tone then a happy one._

_Dull News Prologue Part 2_

_Sakura made her way to the emergency room. With Naruto and Sai on her tail, she was sure not to be hasty. Kakashi was waiting outside the room as all three of them came up to him. "You guys are free to go in, but don't be too loud. That includes you Naruto. And he is in critical condition, so don't touch him either," Kakashi explained opening the door. Once they walked in, Sakura gasped. Yamato was covered in bandages and had many casts on. Sakura and Naruto ran to his side and asked simultaneously, "Are you ok captain Yamato?" Yamato opened his eyes and smiled. His messed with Naruto's hair then grabbed Sakura's hand. "Sakura, I'm fine. Are you alright Sakura?" He asked saying her name over and over. Sakura blushed and looked at his face. Blood was still wet, but she knew it wasn't his fault. It was her own. "Captain Yamato, I'm sorry for putting you in danger. I just want you to know…," Sakura stopped realizing what she was going to say. "What is it Sakura?" Yamato asked with a concerned look. "I-I-I… I love you Yamato. I can't help but love you. Every time our eyes meet, I feel the spark and it feels wonderful. To me, you were an older brother, always looking after me. After thinking for a while, I realized that I had feelings for you hidden deep inside. Please, tell me your feelings about me," Sakura said tears falling from her face. Yamato was shocked as his eyes opened. He turned to Sakura and smiled and put his head down so he could stare at the ceiling. "Sakura… I love you like a sister and there's no denying that. We're 10 years apart and I can't love you like that. It would just ruin your life," He said closing his eyes to rest his thoughts. Sakura let more tears go and faster when she heard the words as they were spoke. "I understand. I won't bother you again," Sakura said standing up using a dull tone. Yamato sat up as high as he could and said, "Sakura don't do this to yourself." Sakura just wiped her tears and turned around. "I can do what I want sensei. I promised you I wouldn't bother you ever again. What else do you want?" Sakura yelled making a fist out of her hand. "I want you to be happy-""I can't be happy if I don't have you. I'm tired of talking to you. Goodbye ex-sensei," Sakura said walking outside the room. Yamato sighed as Naruto walked over to him. "Don't listen to her sensei, she just doesn't know how to woe a man. Hahaha!" Naruto said trying to cheer up the depressed former ANBU member. Yamato sighed and replied, "Thanks Naruto, but it's not going to work this time." Naruto sighed as he and Sai left the room to let Yamato have some peace and quiet. When they closed the door and looked down the hall, they saw Sakura crying up a storm. Naruto sat down next to her and hugged her. "It's ok Sakura. You'll be alright," He said calmly as Sai started drawing her a picture. Sakura grabbed Naruto making him blush as she gripped his waist with such strength. Naruto held her again letting her know emotionally, he was there for her. After 45 minutes of sulking, Naruto helped Sakura up as they left the hospital in each other's arms._


End file.
